


Pumpkins, leaves, and candy apples

by SebandBlaine



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:02:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26706433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SebandBlaine/pseuds/SebandBlaine
Summary: Just a short ficlet in honor of Tumblr's Hauntober: Week One - Pumpkin, leaves, candy apple (minus the tea).
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Pumpkins, leaves, and candy apples

Sebastian looked up from a case file he was skimming when he realized it was eerily quiet, glancing over towards the kitchen where his husband and their four year old, Benjamin, had been working on carving a pumpkin and crafting fall decorations not ten minutes prior. 

“Babe? Benny?” He called out softly, pushing himself up into a sitting position before setting the file down at the foot of the couch. He waited for a moment, then smiled to himself when the sound of two feet came pattering towards him from the hallway, Benjamin skidding to a halt in front of him in his Spiderman costume he had insisted on after seeing the Spiderverse movie, “No, papa! You can’t see yet!” He exclaimed, and Sebastian couldn’t help but chuckle and smile fondly at the way Benny’s curls fell down in front of his widened eyes. 

They had adopted Benny on his second birthday, after a year or so of fostering him. Thick, black textured curls, beautiful brown complexion, wide, expressive eyes. He was the perfect mix of Sebastian and Blaine personality wise, and had recently developed an obsession for musicals, much to Blaine’s excitement. 

“Alright, buddy… well, do I at least get a hint?” He asked, reaching out to carefully run his hand over their son’s curls to help him get them more tamed. 

He wasn’t exactly a stranger to wild curls, and he loved Benny’s just as much as Blaine’s, even if they were fundamentally different. “Mm-mm. Surprise!” Benny said with a grin that reached his eyes, dimples on full display. Sebastian went to respond, but quickly stopped himself when he heard Blaine call from the kitchen that “It’s almost ready!” and suddenly he was being pulled in the direction of the voice by a very ecstatic toddler.

Once inside, he moved his eyes in the direction of the table, that was covered in fake red, brown and orange leaves, that had been crafted into a nice centerpiece, a jack-o-lantern with three faces on it, presumably theirs, and the smell of caramel wafting through the air. That particularly intrigued him. 

“Wow, Benny! Look what a good job you did!” He exclaimed, shooting a wink in Blaine’s direction, who smiled back at them over his shoulder before continuing to stir something on the stove top. Sebastian leaned down and picked Benny up, holding him on his hip as he moved to look over what they had done.

Benny giggled happily and reached down to pick up a wreath of leaves, placing it on his head with the same dimpled grin from earlier.

“The pumpkin is going to school with him tomorrow. He’s trying to win a pumpkin carving contest,” Blaine explained from the stove with a soft chuckle, placing three apples on a pan before starting to pour the caramel over them. “He also insisted on caramel apples, which could be healthier, but… oh well, it’s almost Halloween.”

Sebastian rolled his eyes fondly and laughed softly, glancing back at Blaine. “Your sweet tooth is contagious,” He said, a smirk forming on his lips as he sat down, holding Benny on his lap and watching Blaine carrying the apples over with various sprinkles and cookie crumbles. In that moment, he quickly realized he was exactly where he was meant to be, and he couldn’t be happier about it.


End file.
